You Make Me Smile
by AnonymousHider
Summary: A simple one-shot (Multi-chapter) of Mike and Rachel. There isn't enough of this out there, unfortunately. So, I've decided to try this out and see how where this goes. :)
1. Why are you here?

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own 'Suits'**

**Okay, so there isn't much Mike and Rachel fanfiction out there and I have decided to try this story out. Well, I'm not really good at fanfics but I'll give this a shot. ;) The scenes take place after Rachel finds out about Mike and Tess :'( I would probably make this a multi-chapter story. Enjoy!**

* * *

The first ray of sunlight filtered through the windows when she stirred in his embrace. She felt her body cramped all over, snuggled up against his body on her couch. She looked over to the emptied food boxes with the chopsticks thrown carelessly on the coffee table and then towards the flickering television screen in front of them. They must have fallen asleep right after watching the movie. She smiled, her mind wandering back to the events that happened last night and how it just might change how he felt for him entirely. It did hurt when Mike told her the truth. It made her feel as if she was not trustworthy enough to keep his secret and being lied to all this time. But at the same time, it felt as if she has just discovered a whole new person, a whole new 'Mike' and despite everything, he was still rooted to his morals and values. He was the kind of person who would do anything for the ones he loved and she admire that quality about him.

_~flashback_

He came knocking on her door the previous evening, with the intention of explaining everything to her. His mind was a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts, trying to sort them out so he could begin to try to tell her the entire truth. He had enough of all his lies, how it had hurt those close to him, especially Rachel.

When Rachel opened the door, Mike immediately took in her state that she was in. Wearing a faded hoodie and a pair of sweatpants, she looked more than surprised to see him standing at the other end of the door. She was expecting somebody else, and not a certain someone named Mike Ross. She did not take long to realize what was happening so before Mike could even say anything, the door slammed into his face.

"Rachel! Please Rachel, let me explain myself!" Mike put his fist onto the door, knocking on it slightly to get her attention.

Rachel opened the door once more and Mike took a step back.

"What is there to explain Mike? I honestly don't know anymore. First you kiss me, then you kiss someone else just because of what?" Rachel raised her hands in annoyance expecting an answer she knew Mike could not provide.

"You didn't want me. That's the end of the story." Rachel turned on her heel and walked back in her apartment.

Mike had to act fast. He quickly grabbed her arm and gently spin her back around to face him.

"Rachel, I really can explain! I'm not looking for your forgiveness but I think you deserve the truth after everything that has happened between us." Mike rushed out the words fast, afraid of losing Rachel's interest.

"Please." Mike finally pleaded, releasing his grip on Rachel's arms.

Rachel wanted to fight back, she really did. But she was tired of all the secrets Mike had hide from her. After everything she did for him, she _really_ did deserved the truth. Rachel dragged Mike into the apartment and lightly shoved him backwards. She sees him stumble a bit, looking around at the same time, taking in the decor of her apartment. Rachel weakly smiled at his childish demeanor.

"Start talking." She crossed her arms and leaned on one of the walls of her apartment.

Mike breathed out and began his story. He told her how Harvey found him, with all the drugs in his briefcase. He told her about the business Trevor did and how he got involved because he needed the money. How his parents died when he was young and the only family he had left was his granny, how he intended to use the money he earned to provide a better life for her. His story obviously touched Rachel somewhere in the depths of her heart since she gave him a sympathetic look and approached him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

She could relate to his problems in a way because she also had problems with her family, especially with her dad, but that was an entirely different story.

"Mike, who knows about this?" Rachel began, taking a step back from him, giving him his space. Although Mike did not mind her considerate gesture, he rather have Rachel near him than away from him, as if he was some sort of disease.

"You, Harvey, Donna, Jessica."

Rachel let out a long sigh. After all this time, Mike was not who he says he is. She knew right from the very beginning he was different from all the stuck-up lawyers in the firm, but just assumed that was his natural nature.

"So, you broke up with me because you didn't trust me with your secret?" Rachel had the urge to pull up her guard again, but she knew he was going to tear them down nonetheless.

Mike looked up at her suddenly. "No, no. I-I completely trust you but Harvey didn't let me. I owe him so much for giving me this job, I had to do what he said."

Rachel stared at the floor, leaning back and forth on her toes, unable to look at him. Mike approached her and embraced her in his arms. He could feel Rachel startled by his actions but soon reciprocated the hug. "I trust you completely Rachel."

Rachel pulled away from the embrace, not long after. She looked up at him, furrowing her eyebrows.

"What about you and Tess?"

Mike let out a defeated sigh then looked up to face Rachel with an idea in his mind.

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter 1. I hope I didn't do too many errors in my writing. .**

**And as always, R&R :)**


	2. Dinner talk

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own 'Suits'**

**Ok, so here's part 2. And from one 'Suits' fan to another, I'm literally dying from the hiatus! Akk! .**

* * *

Mike didn't want to spend the entire time standing in the middle of Rachel's living room discussing the one topic he wanted to avoid altogether. He needed to ease her into the topic slowly so that he would have time to cautiously say the right things.

"How about we settle that over dinner? Have something to eat while we, uh, talk. You know, we could order in or something." Mike asked, giving her one of his famous smiles.

"I kind of ordered Thai food, a minute before you showed up so," Rachel shrugged, leaving the sentence hanging midway.

"Oh, ok. Well, that's fine. I'll just skip dinner for tonight then." Mike was a little disappointed that he was going to miss dinner the second time that week but he could not complain since he was the one that showed up on her doorstep uninvited.

"Oh, no. It's-it's fine. You can pick off some of mine. You know…just whatever." Rachel was not sure how to end that sentence. Yes she still holds resentment towards him for what he has done to her, but at the same time, she wanted to be considerate enough by offering him some of her portion of last thing she wanted was for Mike to stare at her while she was eating her Thai food.

After a 10 minutes wait in awkward silence, the food finally came with the fresh aroma of noodles and chicken filling up the room. They sat down on the couch with their portion of food in their hands, unsure of how to behave in front of one another.

"So, spill it Mike." Rachel blurted out all of a sudden, playing with the noodles with her chopsticks, trying to avoid eye contact.

He froze. This was not the way he had planned to tell her. Mike was suppose to initiate the topic first so that he could get the upper hand. He wanted to bring up the subject subtly and _obviously_ avoid Rachel interrogating him as if he was a criminal. Mike put down his plate of food, turning his entire body towards her. He rubbed his hands together and let out a heavy sigh. How was he going to tell her?

"Look, you were right."

Rachel stayed still, wondering if those were his actual words to her. She placed her plate of food down on the table. "I'm sorry?" She finally looked up at him, confusion written all over her face.

"You were right when you said people don't make smart choices during.." Mike swallowed, carefully choosing his words. "during times like these, times where people, in this case myself, would make rash decisions about things. An-And I've made a bad choice with Tess. I'm really sorry Rachel."

Rachel wanted to scream in his face that she was right all along, although that would not be appropriate at this point of time. Rachel finally understood _why_ he did what he did, but that does not mean it hurt any less.

She decided to get up from the couch to go to the kitchen but she was immediately stopped by Mike.

"Please Rachel. You-you have to understand. I wanted you. I wanted you but you pushed me away and i was just so upset with everything and-" Rachel paused and looked at Mike. He could see the emotional turmoil swirling in his eyes. She sat back down and gripped on his hands, giving him the emotional support for him to continue.

"Tess was just there, you know, when I needed someone. She is one of my oldest friend and she was just there. One thing led to another and then…. My judgment was clouded and I have no one else to blame but myself." Mike looked down at Rachel's hands covering his. He caressed her hands gently, smiling weakly before he continued.

"Al-all I want Rachel, is a second chance at 'us' again. Let us start over. You know everything about me and I have nothing to hide. Please Rachel." Mike sounded desperate at most, but he was not going to let this opportunity slip away. He needed Rachel. She was the best thing he had after everything he gone through in his personal and work life. Everything after Jenny, Tess _and_ everything after his grandmother past away. He could not let her go.

Rachel was reluctant. She liked Mike, more than she like to admit, but he lied to her. Rachel looked into his eyes, searching for a reason to say no. She chuckled and shook her head.

"Wha-what's so funny?" Mike stiffly smiled, gripping Rachel's hand tighter in his, almost terrified of her answer.

"I'm trying to find a reason to say no, but as you can see I have no luck in that." Rachel leaned in and placed a her lips upon his, trying to capture the feeling of his warm lips on hers for as long as she can.

* * *

**So, how about it?**

**And as always, R&R :)**


End file.
